


Devil May Cry

by Bakuhoe_Thotsuki



Series: Strong headed and stubborn [1]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Boys Kissing, Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, Kinda Steamy, M/M, Not Beta Read, Rin is a thristy boy, Sexual References, Slow Burn, We Die Like Men, boys being dumb, by that i mean, kind of, there is a make out sesh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24966058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakuhoe_Thotsuki/pseuds/Bakuhoe_Thotsuki
Summary: Rin is in love with Suguro, the world thinks he's in love with Shiemi. What happens when his own internalised homophobia is confronted by a mission gone wrong.
Relationships: Okumura Rin/Suguro "Bon" Ryuuji
Series: Strong headed and stubborn [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811164
Comments: 20
Kudos: 306





	Devil May Cry

**Author's Note:**

> Aha, a blue exorcist fic in 2020? Yikes.

Rin is thirsty for Shiemi. His throat is drier than the pits of hellfire itself for this girl. His heart is so incredibly infatuated it’s as if cupid made a personal visit with an arrow that carried the arsenals of war.

He is so in love that every time their eyes meet all he sees is a tornado of the most gruesome valentine’s day escapades known to man. The flowers, the cartoon beating hearts, the chocolates and glitters and damned _sparkles_.

He loves her blonde hair and long lashes, the sculpted chest and tanned skin-

Uh, he loves that cinched waist with angel blessed, large breasts. His eyes are glued to the strong jaw and piercing covered ears-

The way her short skirt teases with every sway, capturing glimpses destined only for the garden of Eden. Such sacred fruit that the devil tempts, with her plump thighs and cut abs, the broad shoulders and delinquent smirk, the hard planes of muscle that make Rins knees weak to drop and just open his mouth to take what could only be a huge co-

Shiemi! Is the girl of his dreams, the mother to his unborn children, the wife to his humble self, the thief of his heart that he admittedly was weak to let go of? Shiemi is no doubt the desires Rin so desperately wants to devour.

Shiemi, this woman, a girl, a female, a lovely and petite…and soft…person of the opposite sex. Has undoubtedly got Rin wrapped around a thin, delicate and definitely not thick and calloused, ahem, finger.

The whole class can see it, he doesn’t hide it, oh no, he’s quite obvious, he likes it when people know, you know, so that anyone can understand that he’s – called dibs?

Yeah, because he’s into girls, _especially_ , this specific one. It’s what he wants, no one will question otherwise, and even if they did what evidence can point in any other direction than _straight_.

“I really don’t like how you’re laughing nervously and staring at me right now.”

_oh god yes, I am, thank you lord for the bread you feed me-_ “I’m not staring at you!”

Real smooth Rin, real smooth. But he can’t _help it_ , he’s _weak_. They’re at the end of a stupid mission and stupid _Suguro_ had to go and get his fucking shirt _burnt off_.

_Forgive me lord but temptation is looking delicious. Drizzled in chocolate, let me run my tongue all over that hot skin like an animal kind of delicious-_ Rins Jealous, if only it were his flames that could have caressed that delectable skin and smouldered the tight material to reveal the mouth-watering sight in front of him. Sweaty, panting and dirty from a fight and Rin is _wea-_ Rin is straight! Beanpole levels straight, so straight he makes scoliosis a myth.

He’s just very jealous of Suguro’s physique. He’s got bulk that Rin could only dream of achieving, his fast metabolism only allowing the toned and lean build.

It doesn’t matter at all though, not a single bit. Suguro is shirtless? No biggie. He can turn the other cheek. He can swallow his tongue and not eye-sex the man as we speak.

However, for reasons that can legally not be provided, Rin does what Rin does best. He runs away. His very literal tail caught between his legs.

The mission was luckily over, they had a practice run with some demon that he barely paid attention to listen on the details of, the Amusement park was under repair so it was a perfect place to host the challenge.

And _god_ did it become a challenge.

Rin knows he’s Satan’s son – but did the Lord almighty _really_ , need to fuck him over this _much_. Knowing Suguro and his perfect everything was hard enough, getting to see him like that with his admittedly fraying restraint is downright _cruel_.

Sigh.

Yeah.

Shiemi is not the woman of his dreams.

Suguro is the _man_ of his dreams.

It’s easier to make people believe you’re a perverted, healthy and horny teenage boy than confront he darker and dirtier secrets your mind tries to explore.

For gods sakes, he was _raised_ in a monastery. His father was a _priest_. He had expectations and troubles and the very last thing he ever wanted to think about was his growing interest in boys. Especially when all he seemed capable of doing was get into violent fights with them.

His dad was cool, he is certain he wouldn’t have cared…but, that’s not the life he was expected to live. He was already a disappointment; he couldn’t ask to be more of one. Funny how that turned out.

The world had to go fuck down sideways and whoopdie doo not only does he want to get dicked down and throat fucked, he’s also spawned from the devil’s luxurious seed itself.

Oh! And just to add icing on the happy ‘let’s see just how much more we can fuck up Rin’s life’ birthday cake, he had to fall head over heels for a future priest.

So yeah.

Externally, Shiemi! Beautiful, gorgeous and normal to lust over Shiemi. No one is none the wiser.

Internally, Suguro, intense, kind hearted, fuck me into the mattress and leave your teeth marks in my skin, smart, _Suguro_.

Life isn’t fair.

Not for someone like Rin.

(￢_￢;)

Rin can’t label the exact moment he fell head over heels for the temperamental man. There are many moments he can say that aided in only adding _more_ reasons why he did, but not an exact when. It could have been the moment he first laid eyes on him, or the time he declared with such fierce determination he was going to kill his dad.

Either or. He was in love.

And it was killing him.

His internalised homophobia was one thing, knowing he can’t have what he wants is another.

Maybe he could have in another life, but in this one? How can a _priest_ , an _excorsist_ in training- scratch that, _anyone_ , love a demon… love Rin? Hell, he hardly does. Being a demon doesn’t exactly put the sugar on top.

But Suguro is so strong, so determined, so compassionate, so downright devilish with that body of his – much bigger, much taller and _boy_ does that make Rin’s tail wag.

He’s everything Rin wants to be, and everything he wants to have – preferably inside him.

But Suguro Ruji is unobtainable in Rins mind, and _that_ makes him truly upset.

Sigh, _way_ too much self-evaluation, _more_ shamefully looking at Shiemi and being the man Shima would be proud of. He doesn’t have the time to think about himself, why worry when you can smile.

Smiling right now though is almost _impossible_.

The boys of cram school are in Suguro’s dorm, a mess on the floor with papers and books, attempting another study group.

Being a demon has its perks, but right now, his heightened senses are proving only to torture him. He’s been in this dorm before, been alone with Suguro before, but with his witling restraints and being surrounded by Suguro’s smell – he’s melting. His brain is fried, he’s a dead man.

He needs a distraction or so help him God, he’s going to do something stupid. Like pop an unwelcomed boner or confidently and stupidly make some move on Suguro himself.

“Have mercy, please, it’s been two _hours_ , I can’t do this anymore!” Shima bemoaned across from Rin.

_Bless you, you beautiful, beautiful boy._ Rin sent a prayer to the heavens for the god given gift that was Shima Renzou.

“We’re almost done, just knuckle down and finish it.”  
  
_Why, why am I attracted to a hardworking and heavily determined man_.

Rin cheeked a glance at Suguro’s bulging bicep.

_Mmyeah, good point._

“I’m with Shima! Let’s take a break!” Rin was not letting this opportunity of escape leave his grip no matter just hoe sexy the older boy is, he’s going to take it with everything he’s got, ready to fight tooth and nail for it.

“You are the last person to be taking a break Okumura.” Suguro had turned his intense gaze from his paper and right through rin.

_I think I might need to reassess my kinks and daddy issues-_ Rin coughs loud and harsh enough to rattle his own insides.

_DangerDanger._

“And you’re the first person who _should._ Keep this up and that stick up your ass will become your two-hundred-and- _seventh_ bone in your body.” Rin bit back.

Look, he’s only human(?), he may be crazy for the guy, but he has priorities. Petty arguments with Suguro make his blood go _gwah!_

Stubborn Priest meets strong headed demon.

“What did you say asshole!” Suguro slammed his pen down.

“You heard me! I bet you don’t even know _how_ to take a break!”

“I do!” Suguro growled and grabbed Rins collar. _Begone dirty thoughts, begone!_

“Really?! Then prove it!” (Translation: _Make out with my face.)_  
  
“Fine!” Suguro declared, and pushed Rin to the ground as he angrily sat back down (much to Rins disappointment) and closed his book with a huff- “Wait, no-“

“Awesome!” Shima whoops. “Nice going Rin.”

Suguro turned to glare but the shit eating grin on Rin’s face served to make him roll his eyes instead.

“You’re so easy _Bon,”_ Rin teases.

“Don’t call me that,” was his grumble of a reply.

Rin sighs happily, Suguro could be so cute. Who was Rin kidding, Bon was always cute. He lies there, still on the ground next to Suguro, staring up at the stunning man, admiring him with fond eyes and a dopey smile as he caught a small pout on the older boy’s mouth.

“Speaking of easy, Rin! How’s your game with Shiemi going,” Shima waggled his brows suggestively.

The demon sat up with furrowed brows, shaken from daydream-wet dream, “my game?”

“Yeah, you know, your _game.”_

Rin could only blink. What does that even mean? He doesn’t remember starting any game with said girl. He went to ask Suguro what it meant but when he turned to face him the delinquent was focusing very hard on the corner of his notebook.

Rin frowned slightly, “What do you mean?”

Shima waves his hand in dismissal, Konekomaru looks like he’s about to shit a literal brick.

“You know, you’re obviously wanting to get with her so like, have you made a move? Is she interested, it’s hard for a man like me to get a go when you’re already drooling for her! So, tell me if I even have a chance here!” Shima whined, leaning back on his hands.

Ah yes, Rin’s straight infatuation.

“Aha, uhm… well you see- you see, you gotta lay the ground work right? Can’t just go jumping right in!” Rin deserves a pat on the back, he’s getting the hang of this heterosexual thing.

“But you _do_ want to? Jump right in I mean.”

Why does Rin feel like he’s in an interrogation, and why does he suddenly feel like Shima is acting a little serious under that innocent smile.

No one’s saying anything, it’s quiet. This isn’t a fun conversation you have with the boys, the ones were you crack a cold one and laugh at each other; this is a demanding silence that even Konekomaru is waiting for him to break.

A nervous buzz was settling under his skin, his gaze flitting between the boys and around the room. Suguro still hasn’t looked up, but his gaze intensified.

What’s he missing right now?

“U-uhm…well yeah? Of course.” He answered slowly, instead of the air dissipating of tension, it only grew with Konekomaru’s guilty gaze and Shima’s disappointed sigh.

The room was now buzzing along with Rin’s jittery nerves, the silence was growing hot and dense and he wanted out. He didn’t know what happened but this is too much for his wittle brain. He was just about to do what Rin does best, until Suguro let out a cough.

“I’m going to get some snacks, I’ll be back.” He got up, and left without a glance.

Rins heart dropped to his stomach. The alarm bells in his head are screaming that _somethings wrong_.

But for the life of him, he doesn’t know what.

  
(｡╯︵╰｡)

It’s official. Rins going to go drown himself. The world has spoken, it wants Rin dead, and that’s fine because Rin definitely _does not want to be alive anymore_.

The worlds big fuck you has finally, _finally_ reached its peak and Rin wants nothing more than to self-combust. To open the gates of hell and strut right in and claim the throne because what else is he meant to do.

He can’t face humanity again.

He hasn’t spoken to Suguro as much as usual ever since that study session, and it’s eating him alive. He misses the guy, sure he has a massive, soul smashing crush on him... but he was also his best friend, and it hurt.

But this, _this_ \- he’ll never be able to be in the same room as Suguro ever again, let alone the same continent with _anyone_ ever again.

Hence why he’s going to hell and claim his revenge on the world in the name of teenage despair and humiliation.

Underneath it all though, the dread is seeping through and clawing at his chest, sinking his stomach and breaking his will.

It was meant to be an easy mission, it was meant to go smoothly, a low-level demon that can’t cause harm unless it takes a host, and finding a host so specific to its taste is rare in itself.

What no one had taken into account was the fact that Rin was _the perfect host._

That’s how he finds himself here in the middle of the cram school classroom with everyone standing around him. Sorry, _bearing_ down at him with differing gazes of disappointment, irritation and probably some small levels of disgust, he believes.

The gawaki was a demon that on its own, a ghost really, just scouring around until it finds its prey – then, when it does, the kittens got claws, it becomes dangerous.

The gawaki feed on a deep emotion. _Love_. But not the sky-high rainbows and happy tears love – no, it feeds on the despair of it. Once it finds a host the dread kicks in and it starts – in a way, marinating you with the emotion; because after 24 hours of that dread, the object of your desires will die and when they do, when your heart breaks, the gawaki takes it and eats it.

The real punch to the gut is that you can only be hosted if that feeling of love is so _ingrained,_ it runs so _deep_ that if your lover dies, it’ll feel like your world is over- no, scratch that, it will be like the world is over. Some Romeo and Juliet type bullshit.

Apparently, heartbreak serves for the perfect dipping sauce.

But no, the worst part that has Rin cowering to the floor with his hand in his hair and the demon lurking somewhere in his chest, is the fact that the only way to exorcise this demon is by drawing the blood of the one who holds Rins heart and allowing him a drop to drink before reciting the fatal verse.

Everyone thinks they know who it is which is why they haven’t taken immediate action, instead choosing to either, scold, lecture, harass and even tease Rin on the situation.

But Rin’s not smiling. He can’t.

“Okay that’s enough, we need to rid Okumura-san of the gawaki.” Yukio spoke, not even the slightest bit amused.

Rin felt his ears sag a little more. He knows he can’t do a lot of things right, but he can only imagine how disappointed his little brother was going to be when he learns the truth.

“Shiemi-san, please lend me your hand.”

Rin breathes harshly, his throat was dry but sadly not from thirst, his chest felt tight and he kind of wanted to cry.

It’s not Shiemi. No one knows that, but they’re going to. Rin doesn’t know if he’ll be able to handle it, so he doesn’t fight the drop of blood he feels on his tongue, doesn’t fight to swallow the metallic liquid, doesn’t stop the feeling of hope that maybe, just maybe he’s normal, that maybe it might work.

He shuts his eyes tight, hands clenched to fists where he’s kneeling on the cold ground.

The fatal verse is started, everyone’s talking, joking around and relaxed. No one notices the inner turmoil Rins going through, the obvious tension in his shoulders and pain in his expression.

Because they all think it’s all in good stride. Because they all believe its Shiemi.

Yukio finishes the last line with gusto, eyes staring intently down at Rin and waiting for the black smoke. But it never comes.

It’s quiet.

“Did it work?” Shiemi asks quietly, innocently. She has a guilty look in her eyes and a flush on her cheeks from the idea that she’s Rins love. Rin knows she loves Yukio; he can’t imagine how this must feel to her.

Rin clenched his jaw and in true twin fashion, so did his brother.

“No.”

The silence stretches, Rin shakes.

_No, no no no no! This can’t be happening. This can’t be-_ he’s shaking his head profusely, trying to will the tears away. His tail curls defensively around his chest.

“What, why didn’t it work?” Konekomaru questions, though everyone undoubtedly knows the truth. But it’s so hard to believe. If it’s not Shiemi, who on earth could it be?

“It’s not her.” Yukio’s tone is clipped, agitated. Rin feels like he can’t breathe.

Everyone’s stuck in stunned silence, stunned silence that turns tense, because now there is danger. Now there is trouble. They need to find the person _stat._

“Rin…?” It was Shiemi, the concern in her voice so obvious, she knelt down in front of him and put her small hand on his shoulder. Touch gentle. Soft. Rin felt guilty.

“I can’t,” he whispers, voice cracking.

The atmosphere is growing thick, starting to reflect the very emotions and inner-turmoil crashing around in Rins own head.

“Okumura-san this isn’t a game. You need to tell us who it is.” Yukio demanded, no hint of pity in his voice. Teal eyes steeled over as he watched Rin.

Rins chest hurts more.

“I _can’t_.”

Rin grit out with more force, moving away from Shiemi’s touch until she stood up and stepped back. His breaths were coming out shallow and quick, mind growing foggy and dense.

_I can’t let them know. I can’t do it._

_Suguro will die if you don’t._

Rin sobbed, the sound echoing through the room and out the hallway.

Everyone froze, gasped, but froze.

Rin Okumura, balls ablazing, impulsive, loud, smiling, cheeky Rin was shaking on the floor, panicking at their feet.

The son of satan, brash, violent, strong headed, heart full of kindness, demon – is reduced to everything he never wanted seen.

It is humiliating.

Rin shook his head hard and smashed his fist into the cement. It cracked at the force but the pain brought him back slightly. He couldn’t stop the tremors wrecking his body, but he could manage the tears and the breathing somewhat.

_Suguro will die if you don’t._

“I’m sorry.” He says. He’s apologising to the monastery, to Shiro, to his brother, to Shiemi, to _Suguro_.

For being who he was, for loving who he did, for forcing this on _Him_.

“Tell us who she is Okumura-san. We need to get her and keep her safe from this mess you created.”

Rin could only chuckle hollowly at those words. _She. Her._ The lack of sympathy in his brother’s voice wasn’t a surprise, it was Rins fault after all, he has to make up for it.

Rin pushed himself up on trembling legs, arms crossing around and hugging himself. He couldn’t look up, couldn’t face everyone. But he couldn’t speak. His throat was tight, his chest was aching.

He winced at the pain and gasped, hunching over slightly.

His heart hurt.

His heart was full of despair.

Even without the death of his heart’s desire, the death of his dad, the expectations, the self-hatred, the ever-growing reasons to shut himself out on the idea of being loved, is apparently enough for the gawaki.

His heart was ripe for the taking.

He cried out as he clutched his chest harder, as if trying to dig into himself with his hands.

He screamed.

“Rin!” It was suguro. Suguro, SuguroSuguroSuguro _Suguro._

“The gawaki is trying to take his heart!” That was his brother.

But it was Suguro’s arms wrapping around him, pushing his hair back as he arched in pain. But he still couldn’t say it. His mind was clouding with dust, leaving only the imprint of the boy against his shoulder and drowning his thoughts with the smell, the feel, the smile, the _everything_ of _Ruji_.

“Fucks sake, _Rin_ , c’mon don’t do this, this isn’t how you die you piece of shit!”

Everyone was crowding the two boys in a frenzy, panicked, unsure, freaking the fuck out.

Rin felt bad underneath the fact his heart is about to get eaten. He put this on everyone, it was his fault for the faces they were wearing right now.

“I’m- _Ah! I-_ “ he could barely breath, tears were flowing from the pain in his chest, and his vision was going black.

“Rin!” Shiemi was crying to.

Rin might have laughed if he wasn’t so stupid. So dramatic, when this is over, he’ll definitely rethink his future and google the best volcanoes to jump into. He won’t be able to look at anyone in the eye.

Suguro was holding his face with a hand on his cheek, and that was it.

Rin turned his head slightly and pierced the flesh of Suguro’s thumb with his fang. _Fuck_. Rin was sure he heard from above him as he lapped up the blood quickly.

If this was any other situation, sucking Suguro’s thumb into his mouth as he swore above him would have easily been the number one hottest thing to ever happen to him.

He was glad Yukio had keen eyes even though he wore glasses, because he started reciting the verse instantaneously.

The gawaki inside him started resisting, black plumes of smoke puffing from his lips It felt like his chest was expanding, ready to burst, his body was convulsing as he groaned in pain over and over again until finally, the last sentence was uttered and the demon was gone.

Sadly.

So was he.

Unconscious and lying in the arms of his love. It had the potential to be romantic. But the world was never kind to Rin like that.

  
(╥_╥)

Rin awoke in the true cross academy hospital bed.

He squinted his eyes against the harsh, gross lighting that burned his vision, looking around- and yeah, no one was there but him.

He glanced at the window and from what little opening he can see from between the curtains, was that it was very late at night.

He sighed and thumped his head back on the pillow.

He wanted, essentially, to burn himself alive, however, before he could get to his pity fest there were footsteps shuffling down the hallway from his room, and just like that! Suguro was planted at the doorway looking like a deer caught in the head lights, a yakisoba bun in hand and a full mouth.

Fuck him for being so irresistible.

Rin clenched his jaw and looked away; he could feel a flush on his face creeping up on him, but most importantly, he was not ready to see Suguro so soon.

Neither boy said anything but the older still shut the door and crept towards his bed and sat in the currently unoccupied chair next to him.

Rin still couldn’t look at him. That seemed fine with the other as he continued to finish his bun before throwing the trash in the bin like it was a basketball.

The silence stretched on and Rin was beginning to feel fidgety. He didn’t know why Suguro was here and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to.

“Why are you here?” _Really_ , just break your heart more why don’t you.

There was the gentle sound of clothes ruffling and Rin turned a curious gaze over to inspect and he was not prepared for the sight.

A blushing Suguro rubbing the back of his neck shyly, staring down at his shoes. “I wanted to make sure you were okay and not lonely when you woke up, although I failed on the last part cause I got hungry.”  
  
Rin couldn’t help but laugh a little. Suguro was a good man through and through, and his heart began to beat sporadically.

Keep it cool Rin, yes, the object of your desires is looking mighty scrumptious with his caring right now but you have just taken a bulldozer to the head of emotional damage, now is _not the time_.

Rin bit his lip, “Why?” Whatever the answer that comes out of that mouth is going to determine whether or not the demon will be taking a swan dive into the most active volcano on planet earth, but no pressure.

Suguro breathed out a heavy sigh, “The gawaki was meant for me.”

Rin sat up so quickly he felt his back crack. Scoliosis might not be a myth anymore.

“What!? No? That’s not how it works? Right?” Rin was confused, hurt but confused. Now he knows that Suguro was deeply in love with someone _else,_ _and_ just here to watch over rin out of guilt- but the demon targeted him?

“Well, no… But it was coming for me and your ass is so self-sacrificial and self-righteous that I don’t think you even realised yourself that you stepped in front of me and took the Gawaki instead.”

Ah… that does sound like Rin. He’d laugh it off if he could, same ol rin just doing his thing.

His fists were clenching in the sheets as he glared down at his legs. He knew Suguro was unobtainable but this was worse than a bitchslap to the face with a meat cleaver. He’d take a lunch date with Mephisto over this – _This_ was enough to make him regret excorcising the gawaki and that’s saying something.

Rin cleared his throat and tried to talk as normally as he could, “Thank you for…staying and looking out for me and all, but you can go now, relieved of your duties and what not.”

“Rin-“  
  
“No really! You can go, I’m okay now, demon body and it’s healing capabilities am I right?” he laughed forcefully.

“Rin- Rin look at me.”

He felt his hand wrap around his arm and just like earlier, that did it. Tears filled his eyes as he turned to look at Suguro with a watery smile, “Seriously, you can go- I’ve embarrassed myself a lot today and I don’t even want to begin on how much I’ve humiliated you, in fact I might head out to!”

Rin was scrambling out the bed, “Yukio must be worried and all, I need to go tell him I’m all well and good,”

“Rin don’t just run away-“

“Oh man, it must be late huh!” Rin was pushing Suguro aside, removing Suguro’s hands every time they made a grab for him, worming away from his grip and presence and yes, just wanting to run away. Doing what he does best…

“Rin!” Suguro growled out his name, if he wasn’t so distressed, he’d be dropping his panties right now.

“Have a goodni-Ah!”

Unlike when Suguro pushed him down at the last study session, he came with him. _On top_ of him, holding him down on the bed, glaring at him with such intense eyes.

“Will you shut up and let me fucking speak for a minute!” He seethed, Rin hadn’t realised it but the struggle they had was definitely strenuous; both were panting harshly through their noses trying to catch their breaths.

Rin was weak. He was so fucking weak for this man it wasn’t fair, so he did as told and kept quiet and still.

The only things that weren’t keeping still were-

  1. His erratically beating heart, pumping the blood so fast through his body he could oxidize an entire factory.
  2. His breathing, because holy fuck this is the beginning of at least 7 Suguro-centric fantasies both sexy and ones that surprisingly don’t end in sex.
  3. And lastly, the sex organ was arisin and a shinin.



Suguro’s grip on his wrist tightened, he looked very frustrated, opening and closing his mouth like he wasn’t sure what to say first.

Rins read enough Manga to know that this will 100% end with either sex or a confession- but he’s also not going to let himself stoop low enough to throw caution to the wind and let himself hope like a desperate teenager.

He is a desperate teenager.

He is hoping, he’s hoping so fucking hard right now- earlier embarrassment but a thing of the past.

“Why did you try and hide it so much?”

_If I close my eyes and pretend, he isn’t here-_

“Oi!”

Rin whines, staring at Suguro with pleading eyes. The boy on top only stares at him with a certain type of softness, and Rin is _weak_.

He isn’t certain his feelings are returned yet, but he needs this. He’ll take what he can get. He was still pinned to the bed, and yes, he does have superior demonic strength, but he was _not_ letting that get in the way.

He shuts his eyes tightly and plonks his head in the nape of Suguro’s neck, finding immediate comfort. He’s still breathing relatively harshly and remains quiet. But Suguro is patient.

“I didn’t want anyone to know.”

“Why?”

Rin clenches his fists, “because I’d have to admit I wasn’t normal even before I discovered I was a demon.”

Suguro stays quiet for a bit, and Rin soaks this up while he can, snuggled up to the other like he belonged. Oh, how he wishes he did.

“You know… I never liked normal anyway.”

Rin has never sucked in a breath so hard in his entire existence on planet earth. He can’t even deny it and say his ears didn’t hear right because he has _heightened_ senses, so the hammering of his heart is completely justified. And if he held onto Suguro just a little tighter, that’s no one’s business.

He might have stayed quiet a little too long- simply just _basking_ in the feel of the moment, not quite believing it just yet.

“H-Hey you can’t just keep a guy hanging here…” Suguro laughed, and oh could Rin feel it, hugging tight enough for it to vibrate through him. It was nervous. Suguro was nervous.

Even after the whole Gawaki incident… he was still unsure.

And Rin might have fallen just a little bit more in love.

Suguro nudged Rin with his shoulder, trying to get the demon to face him, and Rin followed the movement without question.

It was a sight to behold, one Rin would treasure for many days to come. Suguro’s gaze was sharp, focused, but his cheeks were ruddy and full, the blush softening the power of his eyes. Rin swallowed.

Rin returned the look with an equal amount of intensity, words couldn’t express anything he was feeling in this moment, and really- the atmosphere was just _begging_ him to take this man.

So he did.

He moved his arms that were wrapped around Suguro’s chest and pulled him in with his arms around his neck. Bringing him into a kiss that, in his opinion, if a metero were to crash and destroy humanity right now, he’d die happy.

Suguro didn’t hesitate to return it which made Rins heart so fucking full he was ready to burst. If and only _if_ he wasn’t lying on his back, his tail would be literally wagging out of delight.

And look, Rin has not only been wanting this man since day fucking one, thirsting like a drowning man in the sea, he was as always stated, _a healthy, growing boy._

A simple kiss was just not going to cut it, no siry.

Suguro pulled back slightly, breaking the kiss with heavy breaths, “Rin-“

“Talk later, _please._ ”

That seemed to be all the convincing he needed because he was just as quickly diving back in with the hunger of a man starved down to his bones.

If the first kiss left him happy, the next one left him _euphoric_.

The force of the kiss knocked a moan right out of him and Suguro was so greedy, so, so deliciously greedy. Swallowing it up and demanding more, pushing Rin further into the mattress as he pressed up hard against him, going all out with teeth _and_ tongue.

_Yes._

This is exactly what Rin wants. Not exactly how he woke up that morning expecting his day to end but he is certainly not going to complain.

Suguro was touchy, sliding his hands down from Rin’s shoulders, across his sides to hold his hips with strong hands. The thumb he bit only hours earlier, caressing the skin underneath his shirt.

And rin _loved_ it. Craved it. Arched into the touch, just wanting him closer, wanting more. Just wanting _him_.

He twined his fingers into the hair that’s been running through his mind nonstop since he walked into the cram school on the first day, the other running down the Greek god of a back that has made his hands twitch every time he sees his shirt stretch over it.

He was so incredibly happy and horny right now; his mind was blank save for one thing and one thing only. Suguro Ruji.

He could barely breathe, his lungs filling only with the scent of the other boy, and it was making his mouth water. The kiss they were sharing was in itself- filthy. 

Maybe Rin was a _bit_ of a slut for Suguro- nevermind, all shame is out the window, he’s a whore for the man, which is explanation enough as to how he can so easily spread his legs to accommodate the other’s wide physique and eagerly accept him between them.

“ _Fuck_ , Rin.” Suguro groaned as he slotted their hips together. Rin grinned slyly, sighing in content at their position and situation.

Suguro moved to place kisses down his jaw to his neck and who was Rin to stop him, he’s a kind person, moving his head to the side happily for the other to mark him as his, and god did it feel _great_.

It didn’t take long for Rin to turn into a gasping, desperate mess, his fingers tightening in Suguro’s thick hair.

“I’ve wanted to do this since I first laid eyes on you.” Suguro whispered, confessing gruffly into his ear.

_Holy shit_. That did things to Rin that he can’t even start to explain. His mouth fell down in a silent moan, back arching, “Please!” He whined, eyes squeezed shut tight, “Me too! Please!”

Suguro gave a resounding groan, as if to tell him he heard him. “Be mine.” Another whisper.

Rin panted, pulling Suguro’s hair until they were face to face again. His cheeks started heating up from the knowledge of what he was about to confess himself.

“I’ve already been yours for longer than I’d like to admit.” And he had a feeling the same could be said about Suguro.

His thoughts were confirmed when Suguro’s eyes lit up like he had literally killed satan himself.

“Please, always be mine.”

Rin was ready to jump into a volcano for entirely different reason right now. He kissed Suguro, once, twice, _three_ times, _four_.

“As long as you’ll be mine to.”

Suguro grinned, “No shit knuckle-head.”

Rin laughed, he felt further than cloud nine, he was on cloud fucking ninety. He snuggled his head into Suguro’s chest. This was the definition of perfect, he has never felt so fucking giddy in his entire life.

He breathed out a happy sigh, he is going to- and with great difficulty he might add, - put aside his raging boner for a night to cuddle with him.

But and mark his words on this, the next night they spend together, he was jumping those bones and riding that man until the sun fucking rises.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave a comment or kudos as you please,, if you have a request bring it in- i'm doing nothing with my life.
> 
> Check out my insta my dudes, it's aight :) [Here](https://www.instagram.com/)


End file.
